sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Always You (album)
| rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = (favourable) | noprose = yes }} Always You is a studio album by singer James Ingram, released in 1993 on Qwest Records. The album reached No. 74 on the Billboard Top R&B Albums chart. Overview Always You was executively produced by Benny Medina. The album cut, "Someone Like You", reached No. 33 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. Track listing Personnel Adapted from AllMusic. *Mark Adams - Horn *Jim Akinson - Horn *Gerald Albright - Saxophone *The Aquarian Brothers - Vocals (Background) *James Atkinson - Horn *Burt Bacharach - Composer *Bob Bailey - Vocals (Background) *Robert Becker - Strings *George Behanon - Horn *Thom Bell - Keyboards *George Bohannon - Horn *George Bohanon - Horn *The Boys Choir of Harlem - Vocals (Background) *Robert Brosseau - Strings *Robert Brousseau - Strings *Kenneth Burward-Hoy - Strings *Lenny Castro - Percussion *Leonard Castro - Percussion *Alvin Chea - Vocals (Background) *Larry Corbett - Strings *Rick Culver - Horn *Brian Dembow - Strings *Joel Derouin - Strings *David Duke - Horn *Bruce Dukov - Strings *Henry Ferber - Strings *Lynn Fiddmont - Vocals (Background) *Rick Gerding - Strings *Joseph Goodman - Strings *Endre Granat - Strings *Gary Grant - Horn *Diana Halprin - Strings *Mark Hammond - Drum Programming, Drums *Gary Herbig - Flute *Jerry Hey - Horn *Dan Higgins - Flute *Ken Barward Hoy - Strings *James Ingram - Vocals *Phillip Ingram - Vocals (Background) *Paul Jackson, Jr. - Guitar, Soloist *Pat Johnson - Strings *Karen Jones - Strings *Alan Kaplan - Horn *Suzie Katayama - Strings *Suzie Kattayama - Strings *Larry Kempel - Bass *Paul Klingberg - Engineer *Janet Lakatos - Strings *Gayle LaVant - Harp *Ricky Lawson - Drums *Gayle Levant - Harp *Wayne Linsey - Keyboards *Charles Loper - Horn *Jeremy Lubbock - Conductor, String Arrangements *Michael Markman - Strings *Lew McCreary - Horn *Michael McKnight - Bass *Mike McKnight - Bass, Keyboards *Jerry McPherson - Guitar *Bill Meyers - Keyboards *Cindy Mizelle - Vocals (Background) *Farrell Morris - Chimes, Timpani *The Nashville String Machine - Strings *Dan Neufeld - Strings *Sid Page - Strings *Cecille Parker - Stylist *Guy Penrod - Vocals (Background) *Carolyn Perry - Vocals (Background) *Darlene Perry - Vocals (Background) *Lori Perry - Vocals (Background) *Phil Perry - Vocals (Background) *Sharon Perry - Vocals (Background) *William Frank "Bill" Reichenbach Jr. - Horn *Carlos Rios - Guitar *Bruce Roberts - Composer *Chris Rodriguez - Vocals (Background) *Carole Bayer Sager - Composer *Sheldon Sanov - Strings *Kwihee Shambanari - Strings *Jimmie Lee Sloas - Bass, Bass Samples *Enzo Tedesco - Drums *Dawn Thomas - Composer *K.O. Thomas - Composer *Keith Thomas - Drums, Keyboards *Michael Thompson - Guitar *Enzo Todesco - Drums *Brad Warnaar - Horn *Mervyn Warren - Vocals (Background) *Audrey Wheeler - Vocals (Background) *Maurice White - Vocals (Background) *Gregory Williams - Horn *Larry Andrew Williams - Flute *Chris Willis - Vocals (Background) *Evan Wilson - Strings *Hershel Wise - Strings References Category:James Ingram albums Category:1993 albums Category:Albums produced by Thom Bell Category:Albums produced by Maurice White Category:Qwest Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums